


Wires and Bone

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, Following the events of the bad ending...im a sucker for them anyways...i hate my life as it is, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Quote: I love my dead gay son!, Timeline What Timeline, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: RK900 meets the the infamous jackass named Detective Reed, and gets punched in the face...multiple





	1. Ow

**Author's Note:**

> Idfk what I'm doing with my life....

RK900 stared at the original, the look of disbelief and confusion spread across the android named _Connor_ was almost satisfying.

He was supposed to be perfect, and failed his missions. "You will not do the same" was Amanda's last words to the andriods before they left the zen garden. _it was awfully bright_ Was the newer android's only remark. 

It was night, and the lights of the office building eliminated half the parking lot. It was seven minutes to 8 o'clock, and his first meeting with Detective Reed, his new partner. 

The events that led to the old connor being shut down left a mark upon Detroit, that fact was obvious. Scanning news articles and websites RK900 walked up to the front doors and was staring awkwardly down a gun barrel, an all black M-16, age 2 years, seller, the NRA, worth $250. Cheapest ranging around $170. 

"State your business." A low masked soldier demanded. RK900 took a step back, "I am Andriod RK900 sent by Cyberlife." He recited the words that meant so little to these humans. He was made of wiring and blueprints, they were made of bone and blood. 

The soldiers stepped back and allowed the andriod to enter, the lobby was plain, beige walls with a few pieces of pottery encased in plexiglass, their worth in the thousands. Potted plants, obviously fake and made from plastic and floral foam lay scattered across the area.

Walking into a large elevator, the android began its ascent, taking a coin from his pocket a thing old Connor used to do and twirled it around his fingers, calculating ever single movement. 

Stopping at floor 70, RK900 stepped off the elevator into a deserted office floor. Well, it wasn't completely deserted, a few humans were mulling around but the atmosphere was empty. Temperature: 73 degrees Fahrenheit, humidity: 38. 

He scanned the area, noticing Detective Reeds in the far corner, his feet on his desk. Heartbeat: 56 bpm, breathing: above average. 

Weaving across the clustered desks of the numerous individuals, and putting each mess to memory for the next day, the android slowly walked his way to his partner's desk. 

"Detective Reed, I am RK900, the android sent by CyberLife." He introduced himself. The man jolted away and scowled at you, "Another fucking android, jesus do they really think I need a metal machine to keep me alive, I'm not in a coma yet." Reed stood up, he was barely inches shorter than the andriod.

"I'm sorry that my presence makes you uncomfortable Detective." RK900 stated

"Oh for christ's sake, quit tyna be all goody fucking bullshit, I don't need an _andriod_ to do my job." With that Detective Reed pushed past him, shouldering RK900 with enough force to make him stagger backwards. 

Follow him? 

Clenching his fists, the android followed the man, counting his strides and his staggered way of enforced intimidation. 

"Listen here you..." Reed whirled around and grabbed RK900's collar, "Go back to whatever jackass created you tell them I don't need you." He said furiously. RK900 smelled the bitterness of coffee and was that alcohol?

"Should I leave out the part of where you called them a jackass or no?" He remarked and Reed's first collided with RK900's face.

His vision went white as he wobbling backwards, it was definately dented. Just great, wonderful fantastic. 

All you know for now is that these next few days shall be quite interesting. 


	2. Well fuck

"Did you not understand me tin can? Get the fuck out of my office." Reed hissed. RK900 remained where he was, this was the second time this week he had to be rewired because of a gun shot, or a giant hole in his face. It always fluctuates between those two. 

"My mission is to eliminate all the deviants left in Detriot, which just so happens to be your mission, and so far we have gone absolutely no where. I would leave if my orders from CyberLife weren't descriptive enough. I have to work with you, despite your efforts to force me not to." The android snapped. It had been his regular comeback to Reed's colorful choice of vocabulary. 

"Jesus, fine. I have a mission for you, get me another god damn coffee." Reed flicked his hand towards the door. Nodding, RK900 pivoted on his heels and walked towards the coffee machine located in the break room. 

Detective Chen waved at him while he was walking into the squarish room. A large leafy plant stood in the corner besides the vending machine. 

"Good morning...uh..." Chen trailed off. RK900 suspected that she had called the old _Connor _by his name rather than his serial number. 

"Detective Reed calls me Dick...and occasionally asshole. You can pick." RK900 said humorlessly. Detective Chen laughed, "He's always like that, give him time, he learned to respect uh...nevermind." She gave a dry laugh and stood up throwing her coffee cup away in the black trash bin besides the door. 

"AY! WHERE IS MY COFFEE?" Reed's loud voice caused a wave of silence across the floor. Sighing, RK900 grabbed a freshly brewed coffee and walked out.

______________________________________________

"Get in." Reed growled in the driver's seat in an old Subaru van. 

Progress. 

The android got into the passengers seat of the car. Noting the boxes of take out bags and the smell of the pine fresheners. 

"Yeah yeah Mr. Fancypants I know my car isn't the black limousine you are used to." Reed said and turned the car into drive an pulled away from the police department building. 

Least he didn't add a _fuck you, _or_ asshole _after every sentence. 

"Could you tell me where we are going Detective?" RK900 asked looking over at the driver who was pulling off a nice shave at the moment. 

"There's been some sightings of a few deviants tryna rebuild their rebellion near Jefferson Avenue, we are to report and track." Reeds said after a vexatious silence. 

"Report and track. What happens when one of them attacks?" The android pressed on. Reeds growled with annoyance, "We fucking run. You wanna get yourself killed be my guest," He snapped. 

RK900 fell silent. 

"Detective Reed, I have a feeling you do not have a preference for androids." RK900 clasped his hands together. 

Reed's hands clenched tightly on the wheel, his knuckles turning white, "Not in particular," He grumbled. RK900 nodded and dropped the conversation, not entirely wanting to get kicked out of the car, or worse the mission. 

"We are here." Reed parked beside an empty alleyway and put the car in park. RK900 unbuckled and got out. He scanned the area but found no one with body heat and a pulse around. Interesting. 

Mission: Find the Deviants, Track the Deviants, do not engage. 

"Do you have like...some super scanner or something that will make this mission easier?" Reed asked. 

"Will that please you Detective." RK900 asked. 

Reed growled a mumbled yes. 

He scanned the area again, this time finding a few figures that ran on electricity and power. Deviants. 

RK900 nodded to Reed, and walked around the car to the detective, "I found something." He said, but before he could say anything more, a gunshot exploded from the sky, and the world seemed to stop

As if on instinct, or computer programming RK900 flung himself in front of Reed. He didn't exactly know why, but he had no time to think as the bullet tore through his back, severing wires and coding. 

_Shit. _

Reed cursed as he pushed RK900's lifeless...well not really lifeless...motionless body off of him. Well that was just great. 

He took out his pistol and scanned the rooftops but whoever shot the bullet was already gone. He wasn't safe in the open. 

Reed opened the passengers car door and shoved the dead andriod in the seat and slammed the car door shut. He'll have to come back sometime soon. He needed to exploit these damn deviants. And he would he fucked if he failed. 

* * *


End file.
